english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
April Winchell
April Terri Winchell (born on January 4, 1960 in New York City) is an American actress, writer, voice actor, talk radio host and commentator. She's the daughter of ventriloquist, voice actor and comedian Paul Winchell. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) - Queen Voratia Rumbletum (ep23) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Pwerta (ep21) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Cruella de Vil *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Dyl Piquel, Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Peg Pete, Danielle (ep10), Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Clarabelle Cow, Lydia Pearson (ep1) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Tanya Vanderflock, Mookie, Museum Curator (ep9), Operator (ep13) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (1997-2001) - Miss Muriel Finster *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Terk, Bibi's Mother (ep20), Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2008) - Clarabelle Cow (ep33) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013) - Mistress Mugan (ep42) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Shanna Coyle (ep4) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Winema Wazzo *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Cafeteria Lady (ep7) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Molly Mange *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Waitress (ep19), Weena (ep19) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1996) - Female Squirrel (ep1), Frieda (ep6), Madame Costanza (ep27), Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Chandeleria *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Mother Von Drake *Disney's Recess: All Growed Down (2003) - Miss Muriel Finster *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Miss Muriel Finster *Disney's Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2001) - Miss Muriel Finster *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Terk *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Hilda, Marge, Tina *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Mrs. Mahoney *Mickey's House of Villians (2002) - Clarabelle Cow *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Firefighter#1, Firewoman, Mom, Old Woman *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Additional Voices *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Clarabelle Cow, Additional Voices *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) - Female Radio Caller 1 *Tarzan II (2005) - Additional Voices *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Babs, Dame Grace Appleton, Dolly, Gloria, Helga Strudel, Joan, Liza, Scripty *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Lady DeBurne 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Miss Muriel Finster, Mrs. Ellie Detweiller *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - Boov *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Madam Clarabelle *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Clarabelle Cow *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Mrs. Herman Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Clarabelle Cow *Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story (1996) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Toonstruck (1996) - "Punisher" Polly, Dr. Payne's Receptionist, Ms. Fit, Polly Theme Park Attractions *Mickey's Boo To You! Halloween Parade - Clarabelle Cow Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2015. Category:American Voice Actors